Missing:Elizabeth's Smile!
by ImJustThatAnimeFan
Summary: Sequel to Missing:Elizabeth Middleford! pairing's CielxLizzy SebastianxMey-rin (Will be re-written after the upload of chapter 7)
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Missing : Elizabeth's Smile!**

**Chapter:1 **

**Chapter Name: Returning!**

**Prequel: Missing : Elizabeth Middleford!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_It had been three long horrible years for young Elizabeth Middle ford after her fiancee Ciel Phantomhive just up and died even though she saw him the night before . She has been going slowly into the depths of insanity by each passing day after what happened :_

_Two years after ciel's 'death'_

_"Mother,father im home" The Emotionless Elizabeth Middleford said walking into the Middleford manor she hadnt been there since Ciel's disappearance..they actually thought she was never coming home they thought her kidnappers killed her or she had forgotten them . She walked around the manor it was quiet...a little bit quiet . Elizabeth continued to walkaround for a moment then she stepped in something crimson red Elizabeth stared blankly at the red liquid forming around her low heeled shoe . She took a step forward and she saw that the blood was coming from Paula's ,her personal maid's room she walked over to it no sign of fear of sadness was seen on her flawless face as she layed her hand on top of the door knob before gripping it and turning it and it slowly creaked open and there was Paula on the bed her eyes wide as could be but her eyes were blank no ... lifeless. Elizabeth's 's eyes traveled to the wall there was blood everywhere as if someone had cut her mulitple times . Elizabeth once again turned to the girl . Paula's hair(it got longer over the years) were either in her mouth or just sprawled over her face her legs were apart and her arms were placed on where her heart was...there were multiple cuts on her stomach a gapping hole where her heart was supposed to be it looked like her insides were taken out leaving her body empty . Elizabeth walked over to the other side of the bed and looked at the ground her insides were there just sitting there her guts and everything...Elizabeth only let out a sigh as she walked out of the room and closed the door and went up to her parents room they were the same _

****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Where ever Ciel is:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****

Where ever the duo was it was dark pitch black with nothing there except the pink petals that covered the ground and the few things that was there . Ciel sat in a wingback chair sipping earl grey tea before placing the tea cup back on the table that separated him from another wingback chair which his butler,Sebastian Michieals set peacefully reading a book he has read well over three million times . The quietness lastest for another five minutes intill..."Sebastian i cant take it anymore!" Ciel said as he stood up and through the tea cup into the darkness and Sebastian calmly looked up at the boy "What seems to be troubling you this time master?" Sebastian said obviously tired of the foolishness "THIS!Im tired of this!They're is nothing to do!IM GOING TO DIE OF BOREDOM! " Ciel said dramatically before falling to his knees and messing with his hair "Young master...you could make a contract with someone?" Sebastian suggested with a sigh at the face Ciel made "Will that cure my boredom?"The boy asked looking up at Sebastian "I believe so Master..." Sebastian said before snapping his fingers and over a million doors appeared "Pick a door pick a master and there " Sebastian said plainly " Isnt there more to that?" Ciel asked he knew that was not everything he needed to know but he was ignored before walking to a door "There are different time periods to pick from " Sebastian mumbled before looking back at the book so eager to see what happened next..even though he already read it . Ciel walked over to a door with a metal plaque it read 'Ohio' "Ohio ,huh." Ciel said before opening the door he smelt a small amount of hatred from the girl sitting on the bed "I hate mother and father they need to die!" the girl cried and Ciel slammed the door "What a pest i dont need her "Ciel said before walking over to yet another door this had a black plaque but the words were still visible "France" Ciel muttered before opening this door and there stood a woman with a knife in her hand she was slashing down at a man she had so much hate but such a rotten soul she had always been cold but Ciel continued to watch even though he didnt want this soul . As the man died , the hatred went away Ciel thought the man was the case of the hatred so he closed the door and walked to a random door across the darkness this one had a gold plaque "London" Ciel whispered this is were he once lived once smiled and once...loved...His fiancee Elizabeth he had broke her heart he let out a sigh and opened the door a gust a wind knocked Ciel onto his butt "Wow" was all that escaped both Ciel's and Sebastian's mouth as they peered inside the door a girl With blonde flowing knee length hair and dull light green eyes she laid in a familiar rose garden and set with her was a certain red head with blue eyes "Lady Elizabeth it's time to go inside before the storm " the girl said Sebastian's eyes widened he would never ever forget that voice "Mey-rin?" he whispered he was knelt next to Ciel and they intently watched to see what would happen next "Ok Mey-rin ill be heading straight to bed " Elizabeth said standing up and Mey-rin also stood and they walked inside the phantomhive manor leaving both Ciel and Sebastian speechless...they were drop dead gorgeous(Even Sebastian thought so)"I want Elizabeth " Ciel managed to say and Sebastian nodded "Then first maybe i need to tell you EVERYTHING"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::A few hours later after nonstop talking from Sebastian::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_"Ciel Ciel you're not dead i just saw you last night you're not dead!"_ called the thirteen year old Elizabeth as she banged her hands on the casket no one stopped her no one could ever feel to pain of the girl named Elizabeth. Elizabeth stayed at the phantomhive manor since it was hers Ciel's will said so . She set up after her dream was over "Such worthless things " Elizabeth said plainly as her eyes fluttered open and there stood Ciel over her...ELizabeth's expression did not change as the boy bent down and looked her straight in the eye "Hi...Lizzy" the boy said grinning

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**This my have made no sense sorry XD lmao **


	2. WTF

**Urm...i have been avoiding making stories/adding chapters .-. ... hehehe ... **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Elizabeth stared emotionlessly at Ciel as he continued to grin staring at her with his pinkish/red eyes which were once a deep night sky blue . ELizabeth wanted to ask and say so many things she wanted to ask him why he left she wanted to cry she wanted to scream , she also wanted to punch the daylights out of him and ask him why he returned she really wanted to choke him but most of all she wanted to cling to him and beg him to never leave again she wanted to kiss and love him . Elizabeth's eyebrows slowly moved inward making her frown "Why ... are you ... here? " Elizabeth said coldly , though Ciel's face did not change his eyes showed that of surprise "Well . . . i came to see you of course " Ciel said with a smirk. ELizabeth stared at him , seconds pass but they felt like hours to Elizabeth. Her eyes narrowed and her hand went up and slapped him "Get out" she said . Ciel 's face was turned to the side a red hand mark on his face his hand slowly reached up to touch his face he sent a glare at Elizabeth but it seemed to have no affect on the blonde girl who lay under him "What was that for?" he asked his voice of pure innocence . Elizabeth said nothing she just laid there with narrowed eyes staring at him . Ciel leaned a bit closer their nose's touching...still no emotion " Move.." Elizabeth said flatly and Ciel moved with a sigh "You're no fun anymore" he said in fake sadness . Elizabeth set up,opened her mouth ,took a deep breath and screamed as loud as she could making Ciel and Sebastian jump from the unexpected shout . There were a bunch off running footsteps after that and the door to Elizaebth's door was kicked down there stood Mey-rin with a machine gun in one hand and a pistol in the other , Bard was holdinga shot gun..and what looked like a grenade ,Finny was holding a ..well he was finny the super human?And also there was Edward with a pistol also in his hand they looked from Ciel who was sitting beside Elizabeth and Looking at Elizabeth who had a blank face...An akward silence filled the room..Terribly akward

**DANG IT I GOT WRITERS BLOCK ON THIS STORY I DONT NO MORE IDEAS! help me .!**


	3. Ciels a little close

**Hey hey hey!Im back in action!Been without internet for like, EVA!Im ready and im steaming with ideas!**

**also someone tell me what Sebastian called ciel because omg i cant remember if it's Young Master or Young Lord or just Lord .**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth glanced at her confused housemates . They all thought Ciel and Sebastian were long gone, dead even . Elizabeth moved a piece of hair from her face behind her ear as she looked back at Ciel who stood up over her and turned his head toward the unwanted intruders . He nodded at Sebastian and jumped off the bed . He got into a proposal postion next to the bed .<p>

"Wont you acompany me on a walk in the garden , my lady ? " he asked with a wicked grin .

Elizabeth replied by jumping off the bed on the other side and walking past Sebastian to the doorway .

"Just, go away , " she walked out the door , " Go finish decaying in your grave . " She muttered walking down the hallway .

Edward lowered his weapon and followed Elizabeth as the others lowered their weapons . Mey-rin cast a short longing glance at Sebastian as they walked away without a word to either of the demons in the room.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian .

"It's time to let the town know im back and that im ready to claim my fiancee early from missing her so so much . " Ciel said sarcasticly with a smile .

It wasnt a nice smile more of a sneaky smile . He put his hand out face down and Sebastian took his hand and lowered him from the bed .

* * *

><p>Elizabeth went into the bathroom and locked herself in . She slid down next to the bathtub and took in a shaky breath . Her heart was beating faster than a train running down the rail roads . She placed a hand on her cheek and thought back to the time Ciel had ever been that close . Her face instantly fell and she stood . Her icy green eyes dulled and she walked out the bathroom only to stare into the chest of Ciel . He pushed her into the bathroom and kicked the door closed but not before Elizabeth saw the black shadow stand in front of the door . Ciel pressed her up against the wall , hard , making Elizabeth flinch with the impact .<p>

"Just listen , okay?" he asked harshly obviously not liking her sending the "hounds" on him .

" Im listening ... " she replied softly

"Good , " a smirk , " All i want to do is make a contract with you . "

"I dont need one . "

"Didnt you want something ? "

"No. "

"Dont lie ... i like getting close to liars ... " he whispered into her ear

Elizabeth frowned , " Get off me !" she growled

Ciel let go of her shoulders and she slipped to the ground unexpectingly . Elizabeth pulled her nightgown over her knees and mumbled about him not being a gentlemen .

Ciel chuckled darkly as he reached down for a lock of golden hair . She didnt bother to swipe his hand away . It was cold as ice but soothing at the same time.

"Take me to bed , Ciel . " Elizabeth said lightly as her eyes fluttered sleepily .

"As you wish , my lady . " he said as she closed her eyes .

Ciel was already thinking ... thinking ... thinking ...

As he walked out the room Sebastian asked on simple question .

"When will it happen Young Master? "

"Soon . " Ciel answered as he carried Elizabeth to her bedroom .

* * *

><p><strong>It was a decent chapter , right? xD<strong>

**Clickie the Button and review~!**

**(((((IM DESPRATE!LOL)))))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im Bored so I'll be updating all the stories with reviews :3 THIS IS RATED T FOR A REASON! **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Story: Missing : Elizabeth's Smile!**

**Chapter:4**

**Chapter Name: Her Butler , Confused**

**Sequel to : Missing : Elizabeth Middleford**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open but she shielded them from the sunlight that was pouring in from the open window in the master bedroom . She groaned as she sat up . She looked around and had not expected Ciel to be looking at her , staring intently as she slept . She felt her face go warm but her eyes went dark . She stared right back until he grinned at her and placed his chin in his hand .

"How are you Lizzy ? " Ciel asked still grinning widely .

"I'm fine if you must ask ." Elizabeth said harshly as she stood .

She pulled her short nightgown down some more and noticed Ciel staring at her legs . Oh how he'd been so deprived . He and Sebastian even lost their non-emontional touch . Ciel remembered ooh how much he missed that girlish body that was always by him or in his arms . He grimaced at the tight hugs he always got but softened slightly when he suddenly saw those eyes . She had squatted down , hands on her knees so she would be eye level .

"Yo , my face is here stop staring at me like your some pervert . " she said pointing at her face .

" How could anyone not stare , your to beautiful . " he grinned and licked his lips at her shy expression . Same old Lizzy , no matter how cold she had gotten .

Elizabeth frowned . Just because she stayed cooped up in this house all day without any guy around that she found attractive did not mean she was going to continue to blush like this ! She stood up and coughed , Ciel looked up inquirly .

"I wish to change " she stated

"Goodie , my first job . " he said sarcastically

"Escuse me !" she hollered causing someone to hurry up the stairs and knock .

"Lady Elizabeth? " the quiet stuttering voice called .

"Mey-rin ! It's ok ... Im fine . Just a mishap is all continue what you were doing ." Elizabeth said glaring at ciel as she mentioned her mishap .

Ciel put on a fake sad face as he was called a mishap but then broke out into a smile . His eyes ate up every nook and cranny on her body . The way her hair fell just right when she awoke . The way her eyes lite up when he complimented her . Oh how he craved for her . He stared , memorized before he felt a sting on his cheek .

"For god's sake be a decent man and STOP STARING !" she cried out quietly , hand still raised .

Ciel continued to stare into her face and as her hand went to slap him once more he grabbed it and pulled her down to his lips . They weren't kissing but if she moved a single inch , they would . Ciel smiled and their lips brushed . She looked terrified but her eyes said she didnt care . She really didnt care she wouldn't have minded if he kissed her right now . Ciel saw the look in her eyes and grinned as he closed the short distance between them . He had been ready and he was sure she was ready to but they both stiffened at the contact . It took a moment before Elizabeth began to shly kiss him back and he was positive it was only because he had been digging his black nails into the small of her back . He licked her lips hotly , begging for entrance and confused she opened slightly and the oddness of his tounge in her mouth made her squeak with wide eyes . She glanced to the door and saw it was slightly ajar , she frowned and begged to god it wasnt Edward , she'd kill before he saw her do this with her supposedly dead fiancee . His hand went into her tangled mess of hair and his other hand was traveling up her back . She moaned into the kiss as she was pulled deeper . Ciel slowly pulled back and stared into her eyes they were clouded over and she was panting . He wasnt sure what to do . This was Lizzy , his sweet cousin . He put a hand on her cheek and he she leaned into the cold feeling of his hand . She stared into his eyes and gave him one of her Lizzy smiles and she got into a comfortable position , like a child sitting on their parents knee . She leaned into him and buried her face into the crook of his neck . Her cool breath hitting his neck slowly . He grinned lightly and chuckled as he heard her soft snoring soon after . He slowly leaned down and put Elizabeth into a position on his lap where he could access her neck . His fangs glistened in the sunlight as he ran a tounge along it . He pulled the nightgown off her shoulder and lightly licked it making Elizabeth awake and shudder . She moaned as he kissed her neck and he stopped as he felt a pulse near her shoulder were a blood vein went up to her neck . His lips moved closer to her neck but stopped short at a spot were he knew the bite would be visible he stayed away from that spot as he bit down onto it making Elizabeth gasp and squirm at the feeling of her neck being peirced.

"Ciel~ " she said in a dream like haze before he moved back .

He liked his blood stained lips and moved to give her a quick peck on the cheek . She stared up at him , her eyes clouded over and sleepy . He moved the nightgown up over her shoulder again after he licked the holes dry . This was as close as he was going to get with (**A/N or atleast till i turn 18 xD) **Elizabeth in that way , but he didnt mine , this was just fine . He lifted her up from her the chair and her head fell onto his chest and she whispered a request.

"Im ready to make my contract Ciel "

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Cliff hanger hanging off a cliff , that is why they call him cliff hanger !**

**:3 i like this chapter**


	5. Her Butler,Stupid

**Crap. I just noticed a flaw in my story. I forgot to add in the first chappy Edward didn't die and why he didn't die…such and epic fail…**

**I decided to use Microsoft word from now on! I think my words will start working right again if I do. I just totally hope this doesn't come out stupid as it usually would. Please enjoy this chapter of Missing: Elizabeth's Smile. Today we get to learn of Elizabeth's wish and how stupid Ciel is…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Story: Missing : Elizabeth's Smile!**

**Chapter:5**

**Chapter Name: Her Butler, Stupid**

**Sequel to : Missing : Elizabeth Midford**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Elizabeth woke up again around noon the same day. She had awoken to the sound of chattering on her right side. She at first couldn't identify the noise or the voice but soon learned it to be Mei-Rin attempting to ignore Sebastian who was simply smirking and complimenting her improvement in her working technique. Soon enough Mei-Rin started to curse and repeatedly push him out of the door with him simply smiling innocently. Well Sebastian hadn't gather much information about Elizabeth like how his Master had requested but it was amusing to watch Mei-Rin fuss. Ciel appeared out of the shadows and looked at Sebastian, as if waiting for him to say something. Sebastian gave a bow, his left hand on his chest.**

"**I was unable to gather any useful information on the young mistress at this time." Sebastian said, faking a sorry tone.**

**Ciel rolled his eyes and replied with an obvious assumption, "You were too busy with Mei-Rin to even attempt to gather information." He sighed lightly knowing he was going to have to handle EVERYTHING.**

**Sebastian stared at him with an innocent face as he straightened his back. Ciel made an annoyed noise and barged into the room. Mei-rin looked up from her task, startled by the intrusion. Ciel walked over to Mei-Rin and put on a sad face.**

"**Mei-Rin I've been gone for so long. Will you grant me a moment alone with my Dear Fiancée?" He asked softly in such a sweet tone that Mei-Rin couldn't resist and she left.**

**Ciel bent over the frail body of Elizabeth. He lifted a cold finger and ran it down her jaw line making her flinch at the contact. She opened one Emerald Green eye and stared into his Ocean Blue eye. The deadly waves crashed against the green grass of the meadows until the flowers has consumed to much water and had died, the waves had overpowered the meadow. In other words, Elizabeth looked away first. Ciel smirked at her as he held her chin in between his thumb and index finger and turned her toward him. She attempted to look away in shame for being captivated by his stare. Ciel sighed and let her turn her head away from him as he let her go. **

"**Elizabeth, We have to cover the matter of your contract, where do you want the symbol?" he asked rather impatient.**

"**But, don't you want to know what I wa-"**

**He cut her off, "Where Elizabeth, where?" he asked in a tired tone. **

**Elizabeth removed her bangs from her head with a huff. She pointed to the middle of her forehead, "No one will noticed it here, especially with my thick bangs." She said.**

**Ciel nodded, "Good chose." He said.**

**He removed his eye patch and discarded it onto the floor. The room had suddenly gone a pitch black but in truth Elizabeth was simply asleep. Ciel parted her bangs and kissed her forehead, a useless gesture because no matter what signs of affection he gave her it wasn't going to be any different. Suddenly Ciel's eye's went wide and he moved back. It was déjà vu. This was how he acted with Elizabeth. This was payback. This is what he deserved. His breathing was shaky and labored. He stared down at Elizabeth who stared at him confused almost. Ciel placed a hand on her cheek. This was so confusing. He was so confused. He leaned forward until his forehead was against hers. He placed his hand on her cheek and blew in her face making her frown at him, causing him to smile. She stared cautious until his right eye glowed and she felt a burning sensation on her forehead.**

"**Elizabeth Midford, you are making a contract with a demon, do I have your permission to continue?" a nod was his answer.**

"**This contract will be permanent until the day your wish is fulfilled" another nod.**

"**I must listen to you and protect you until I can have your soul" she stared and grinned.**

"**Even if I didn't agree Mr. Phantomhive you'd have it anyway even without my consent." She said darkly, but truthfully.**

**He grinned back, "Ok Elizabeth, say your prayers because I'll just be one hell of a butler and a devourer wont I?" he asked cheekily.**

**She simply gasped at the pain before it was followed by a blood curdling scream. Ciel was new to this so he had absolutely no idea you had to found out the wish first and foremost before you agreed to anything. In other words he was totally screwed.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Did you guys likey? :D I hope ya did….man this was so short. I'm going to making a longer chapter next. Clickie the review button for me!**


	6. Her Butler,Betrayal

**.-. microsoft sucks so much. i dont like my whole story in bold you retards D: ! Anyway~ this is the lastest chapter. Oh and i want to thank my lovely reviewers for their support ! You guys are supa awesome! I'm going to stop promising things, because in the end, they never really do come true do they dearies?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Story: Missing: Elizabeth's Smile!**

**Chapter: 6 [damn that far already~!]**

**Chapter Name: Her Butler, Betrayal**

**Sequel to: Missing : Elizabeth Middleford**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>Ciel sat in his study, or should he say his previous study since really, it actually wasn't his anymore. He tapped his chin as he scanned the room. Nothing had really changed just a few new books on his bookshelf, that was about it. He sighed softly leaning on his elbows that were on the table, his hands rested beneath his chin. He watched the candle that was on the desk flicker and sway, get large then smaller. He tapped his foot on the ground, his eyes closing but his eyebrow twitching beneath his long bangs in annoyance as this morning events played out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Elizabeth had broken out in a cold sweat after the contract was finished and she wasn<em>_'__t waking up. Ciel growled as he called for Sebastian, not being able to tell what was wrong. Sebastian went to check for a pulse but then got side tracked as he moved her sleeve off her shoulder, smirking at his find._

_"Young Master, you went and bit her?" he said, his trademark smirk on his face._

_Ciel blushed furiously as he clenched his fist and clonked his kneeling butler on the head._

_"Shut up, Bastard." Ciel huffed angrily as he turned around and stomped out like the twelve year old he used to be._

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>He growled under his breath as he heard the creaking of floor boards get louder as they approached. He stared up at the figure walking in, a sound of surprise falling from her lips as she stared at him. He looked at Mei-Rin quietly opening his mouth to ask her what she was doing but she beat him to it.<p>

" what are you doing in my study!? " she asked in a shocked tone.

Ciel looked at her, eye brow raised, "What do you mean?" he asked frowning.

Mei-rin stared at him for a few moments before answering, "Lady Elizabeth gave me this room to study, and it has all of my books. I'm studying to become a doctor and Lady Elizabeth has supported me, giving me somewhere to sleep and work. She even pays my school bills, she's such a wonderful woman now..." she said proudly, smiling softly as she mentioned her Lady.

Ciel looked up before standing "Ah, sorry for intruding. " he said vaguely as he walked out not bothering to hear her answer before shutting the door behind him. So, his study was gone. He sighed softly as his hand reached up to his 'branded' eye, brushing the bangs from it and trailing his finger tips on the lidded eye. He turned around, hearing a creaking noise from behind him and the vague noise of someone cocking a gun. He moved his head to the side as the bullet whizzed past. He blinked as he listened to the muttered curses of a certain person.

"Nice to see you too, Edward." Ciel said darkly as he looked at his former brother in law as he stepped from the darkness.

Edwards face scrunched up in annoyance as he stared down at the younger boy. Edward hadn't changed much, same old Edward just his features had sharpened more, fitting for his age.

"Why don't you just leave, Ciel, you're supposed to be dead, now go be dead." He ordered through clenched teeth.

Ciel smiled a creepy smile "Oh Edward…" he began as all of a sudden he was standing over the man, eyes flashing an evil blood red "I never did like you" he ended and was about to lunge before he heard the quiet floor boards. He turned to look up at Sebastian who was looking very, very amused. Ciel stared, Edward stared, and Sebastian stared. They all just stared at one another. Sebastian finally cleared his throat.

"Young Master Ciel" he began, dread lacing his usually controlled voice "Lady Elizabeth, is pregnant" he turned to look at Edward who had stumbled backwards, in surprise and had hit his head on the wall and fell out, "With a demons child" he finished.

Ciel stared at his butler. His shoulders had gone stiff and he was as straight as a board. Confusion swept across his face.

"Impossible" he simply said

"I'm afraid Young Master, it is true" Sebastian replied.

Ciel stared at the floor, eyes narrowed, a new deep burning of hate boring into his soulless body. He clenched his fist, then unclenched them. He repeated this several times before looking up at Sebastian, his expression unreadable.

"Is she awake?"

"Yes"

"Does she know?"

"No"

"Don't tell her"

"But Young Mast-"

"Don't Sebastian, I said don't" and with that he took his leave, headed down the hall to Elizabeth's room.

He walked, then found himself jogging, and then at last he was running.

'_No no no no no no no no' _Ciel thought as he stopped abruptly in front of the blondes door. His gloved fingertips grazed the wooden door of his old bedroom until they rested near the doorknob. Hesitantly he gripped the doorknob and opened it, an eerily creaking noise developing. He stopped when it was about halfway open. He stared at Elizabeth who was curled up in a ball on her side, golden hair fanning out like silk. She turned her head to look up at him; a tired expression was all he received. Her bangs were to the side, the contract showing, with all its awful glory. He clenched his fist and teeth as he walked over to her side.

She gripped onto his shirt "Ciel….I want…..I want you to be with me….until I die" she whispered softly, letting her hand fall.

She had said something else but Ciel hadn't heard. He was too angry and for some reason this sickening feeling of betrayal nestled into his numb body like a new home. He dropped his gaze to stare at Elizabeth. So that was her wish? She wanted him to stay with her, for the rest of his life while she carried the child of a bloodied demon at that? What did she think he was? He stared for a moment. He was a friend. His eyes closed and he released a controlled breath of air, a dreary sigh really. He knelt and placed his hand over her hand.

"Yes, Young Mistress" he murmured quietly.

Suddenly he heard calls and yells from down the hall and as he stood a boy, probably fifth teen at most barged in a worried look etched into every line in his young face, his eyes covered by his usually colored hair. Ciel, narrowed eyes and all stared down at the slightly shorter boy. The boy flinched at the intense gaze as he took a step back, right into Sebastian. The boy was cornered and he truly had no idea why.

"W-what are you doing?" he choked out finally as he pressed himself against the wall, eyes shut tightly beneath bright blue bangs.

Ciel took a step closer to the boy not noticing the shocked look on Elizabeth's face. He gripped the boys color and lifted him off the floor a bit; the boys head tilted back, hair falling from his eyes. He stared into the dark red eyes, flecked with light gold and fear. He dropped the boy suddenly, leaving him an undignified heap on the floor and turned his gaze onto Sebastian. The man simply stared at Elizabeth which Ciel, in turn to, looked at her also.

"Ciel, what did you do to Nathaniel?" she said slipping out of bed.

The boy, now identified as Nathaniel, looked up from his spot on the floor, practically jumping into the outstretched arms of Elizabeth.

"What are you doing to my fiancée?" she asked as she ran her hand up and down the boy's back in soothing motions, staring at Ciel.

Ciel stared quietly "Fiancée?" he questioned, as if the word was never in his vocabulary.

He received a nod in response " , this young man, is Earl Nathaniel Sinclair the third, one year fiancé of Elizabeth Middleford" Mei-rin said from the doorway, squeezing in past Sebastian.

Ciel looked back at Nathaniel and Elizabeth. He turned towards Sebastian, a silent question on his face. Sebastian nodded in answer. Ciel got down onto one knee and placed his right had over his heart in front of the 'couple'.

"Lady and Earl, I am terribly sorry for my behavior and do wish to apologize for jumping to conclusions. I hope you will forgive me" he spat angrily.

When he looked up Elizabeth was staring at him, a sad look gracing her angelic features as she mouthed the dreaded words:

"_Ciel, you left me. He loved me"_

Ciel straightened and walked out the room, long strides as if escaping the unbearable tension in the room. He heard the footsteps of Sebastian quick to follow as always. He turned a corner and clenched his fist as the image replayed in his mind once more.

'_You left me and he filled that gap.'_

Was what he was sure she wanted to mouth, by the pained expression on her face. He walked until he was in the heavily groomed garden. Every nook and cranny filled to the brim with flowers of all kinds.

He plucked a yellow tulip and thought grimly at its meaning.

Hopeless Love.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOOOOOOO ITS OVER! Finally glad I finished this chapter….starting to cramp from sitting so long… The Tulip was a fact I got for google, so if it's not true, blame google. xD <strong>


End file.
